Thunderstorm
by littleblackstar13
Summary: Cat doesn't like thunderstorms. (Not a good summary, but the story is better.)


**My first Puckettine story. It's short, but it is a nighttime setting so what do you expect from a story where people are supposed to be asleep? Got the idea from a Creddie story I read a while ago.**

**So, in this story, Cat is afraid of thunder. You can pretty much think of the rest.**

**...**

Rain pattered outside and the lighting flashed, causing scary shadow to dance along the walls of the bedroom. A loud thunderous _BOOM_ shook the house and the tiny redhead shot straight up from her bed, squeaking alarmedly. She looked outside the window and saw the rain splattering against the window pane and sighed unevenly. Cat's heart pounded in her chest and she swallowed. She hated thunderstorms. So much. They terrify her. The loud quaking of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. The electric streaks flickered in the room and shadows curved in strange forms and Cat squeaked again and tugged her covers over her head, thudding down on her pillow.

_Just go to sleep..._ she told herself, covering her ears but it had no effect.

She wondered how Sam was sleeping through all this noise. It didn't seem possible. If Cat could wake up, why couldn't Sam? She envied her ability to slumber easily, despite the snoring.

Cat saw the lightning through her blanket and shut her eyes tightly, curling up into a ball. "Go to sleep, Cat." she said. "It's just thunder... You can get to sleep."

She tossed and turned, the rain tapping on the roof echoed throughout the house kept her up. She growled in frustration. She wished she had someone to calm her down. When Nona was home, she'd sit at the edge of her bed and hum a lullaby until she went to sleep. It always helped. She knew Sam would never sing to her, but maybe if she didn't know... Cat got up from her bed, pausing between the thunder and lightning, and crept slowly up to Sam's bed. She pulled back the covers and sat down slowly...

It happened in a second. One minute, Sam was sleeping soundly. The next, she was wrestling Cat to the floor and pinning her arms down. "Who are you?!" she yelled, still not fully awake.

"Sam, snap out of it! It's me, Cat!" Cat said, her voice hoarse from surprise.

"Cat...?" Sam muttered, blinking her eyes then sighing. "Cat, what the chiz were you doing?"

"I-I was..." the redhead stammered.

Sam let go of Cat's wrists and let her up. "You were what?"

Cat was thankful for the lack of actual light. She was blushing terribly and didn't want Sam to see. "I was scared so I was-"

"Wait, you were scared?" Sam asked in a yawn. "Of what?"

At that moment it thundered right over their heads and Cat jumped, covering her ears and closing her eyes. "Of that!" she said.

Sam chuckled and approached Cat, taking her hands off her ears. "You don't like thunder." she pointed out, not as a question but a statement. Cat shook her head, looking down. "So you were trying to get in my bed?"

"Well... when Nona was here she'd sing me a lullaby to help me go to sleep during thunderstorms. But she's not here so I thought..." Cat didn't finished and instead covered her face with her hands.

"That sleeping with me would help?" the blonde girl finished for her and Cat nodded meekly. Sam sighed and got in the bed. "Come on."

Cat peeked through her fingers. "R-really?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, as if she didn't care. "Eh, why not."

Cat smiled and threw her arms around Sam. "Oh, thank you Sam!"

"Not a hugger." Sam said slowly.

Cat backed away and giggled. "Right, sorry."

Sam moved over in her bed, making space for Cat, and turned over on her side. She felt the bed sink and heard Cat sigh, cuddling up against her. Sam didn't say anything. She didn't know why, but it felt...nice, actually. Having Cat in her bed. (oh, shut up. You know what she means.) Knowing that Cat felt safe around her made her almost smile.

"Sam?" Cat whispered.

"Hmm?" Sam murmured, not realizing she was half asleep already.

"Will you-"

"Go to sleep, Cat." Sam interrupted, knowing what Cat was gonna ask.

"Kay-kay." Cat said, laying back down.

She fell asleep in no time.

**...**

**Well, I know it wasn't the best. But hey, I tried. My next one will be better though. Promise. Til next time.**


End file.
